Talk:The complete story of Marina in order/@comment-43334299-20190730152221
This is probably one of the most important quote to me "While exploring what we call the catacombs, I discovered a really hidden staircase. It is not the same staircase we are always talking about. It is another staircase which goes to the end of the abyss. It seems as though it is linked to the other staircase, but this one goes down instead of up. I feel we are close to discovering something important, if we keep investigating that area.” I have so many questions. Why didn't they explore further? I don't think I got enough explorations for that aside simply time constraints. If they did explore, what would have happened to them? I feel like they would be able to go to the sun, the purgatory and the Iceland's but they wouldn't be able to reach past the door unless the wanderer has to face it probably. About the sun what would happen if they touch it? Would they die there? Can they even explore the background cliffs and areas throughout the map so ce they can go anywhere they want? Why is the map chartered specifically for the wanderers? The lore never implied that they are charting the map specifically for the wanderers Because everything in the map is at the limit of the wanderers (at least the game designers intentional limit). If they cross the big door what would happen to them? I would assume they can go past doors but then the thing is that in game the door has a heavy barrier compared to the other doors being easy to pass through. Would they be able to go back to the real world? What if they found their way to the twin fountains? Would they be able to touch it and have the same effect? I would assume it would have no effect? If they do get to the twin fountains I know they can get to the white fountain too because they seemingly have a enhanced dashing/teleporting ability (so in game you can get to the white fountain/waterfall without any harvesting finger via exploit (idk what to call it because it's not clearly stated by wiki and speedrun)). But I'm not sure if it counts for speedrunning... Off topic Anyway aside the quote what other physics make no sense in infernium aside pictures not being able to be taken? Can there be voice recording too? What about wanderers? They can't interact or see them but based on the gameplay I can see the gear and everything else left behind. It's not like the wanderers can see the crew with their scuba gear on so is it a certain Feild around them invisible? Can the crew even interact with the environment? Like grabbing sand or dirt? I'm sure there is some way to communicate with the wanderers somehow? Even if it's just covering oneself with powder or something? No? Oh speaking of which what if the wanderers are offered candy? Game over they revive from the dead right? We found immortality! Why does the game give a person who murdered more have more chances? Hell is quite ironic because it is almost like a reward. For killing more people. In fact who has she even killed anyway? Aside her friends? Herself? I know she died in infernium and respawned but does that add to something? If the crew found a way to reach heaven via technology can they maybe get to the light to reach the Beach? Probably does nothing What are those cloaks and what do they want? Where do they came from? Reading the lore only brings more questions and few answers. I wonder if there would be a sequel for this or if Carlos will one day make everything clear. But I bet he would have to write a novel to explain everything haha. Anywho amazing game and one of the best hidden gems I found. I made this account just to comment this amazing game. The only real problem to me is that it has so many things it's teasing about the lore. It's killing me ;)